Oye, Hinata
by Sunmuse
Summary: —Oye, Hinata, ¿para cuándo el novio? —Hinata odiaba las reuniones familiares. Esa era una exageración, por supuesto. Adoraba a su familia, pero siempre, sin excepción, acababa saliendo de algún modo la dichosa pregunta. Ah, pero ahora... Hinata sonrió con satisfacción. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que vendría a continuación. —¿Y cuándo los lo vas a presentar? [AU] [One-shot]


Holaaaaaa! Aquí les vengo con un nuevo NaruHina. ¿Algún día escribiré un fic que no sea de esa pareja? A estas alturas, lo dudo sinceramente. No importa, quiero a esos dos personajillos con locura.

Espero que os guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando era pequeña, Hinata adoraba las reuniones familiares. Los adultos la inflaban a golosinas y dulces: chocolate, helado, galletas, malvaviscos,… y por todas partes recibía regalos. Hubo una vez que, sin ser Navidad ni su cumpleaños, ella recibió un oso de peluche enorme. Un primo hermano de su mamá que vivía muy lejos, Hinata no se acordaba de él, pues la primera y última vez que se vieron fue en su nacimiento, los había venido a visitar y le había hecho ese magnífico regalo.

—Hinata, ¿qué se dice?

La niña se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su tío y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡G-Gracias, tío! —exclamó muy contenta. No lo conocía, pero una persona así solo podía ser buena.

Y por supuesto, también estaba su abuelita, que consentía y mimaba a sus nietos como ninguno.

—Hinata, Neji, venid.

Su abuela los llamaba en un susurro y ellos acudían con los ojos muy abiertos y con el cuerpo rígido, intentando disimular su entusiasmo para que sus madres no los atraparan con las manos en la masa. Ya sabían lo que venía a continuación. Nana sacaba dos billetes de su monedero y le entregaba uno a cada uno. Su hermanita Hanabi, como era muy pequeña todavía, en vez de dinero recibía algún juguete para bebés. Después la anciana se llevaba un dedo a los labios y les pedía que no dijeran nada a sus mamás. Ellos asentían muy serios. Eran conscientes de la gravedad del asunto.

Por eso y mil cosas más a Hinata le encantaban esas reuniones.

—Hinata, ¿cómo va en el colegio? —preguntaba la hermana de su mamá.

La niña inflaba sus mofletes. No es que le fuera mal, de hecho sacaba muy buenas notas, puros excelentes, pero ya bastante se preocupaba por sus estudios de lunes a viernes como para ahora pensar también en ellos durante el fin de semana. El domingo era para jugar.

—Ya se sabe las tablas de multiplicar —respondía muy orgulloso su padre. —Y sigue siendo la mejor en equitación de los de su edad.

Eso era cierto. Su padre había querido inscribirla en clases de artes marciales pero la niña, que había salido a su familia materna, prefería los caballos. Hiashi había cedido resignado, Hana se había puesto de parte de su hija y contra su esposa no había nada que se pudiera hacer, pero había impuesto la condición de que si Hinata bajaba su rendimiento escolar la desapuntaría de inmediato. A Hana le pareció más que justo.

—Se te ha caído un diente, ¿eh? —apuntó la mamá de Neji risueña. Hinata había perdido un diente de leche y el ratoncito Pérez le había dejado una moneda como recompensa. —Si no dejas de comer dulces, se te caerán todos.

Hinata frunció el ceño molesta.

Sí. A veces sus tías hacían comentarios que no eran de su agrado, pero con una buena bolsa de golosinas en las manos, nada se le hacía insoportable.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Hinata salió de su habitación aún faltaban varios minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Nunca tenía hambre por las mañanas, así que en lugar de ir al comedor como todos los demás, se saltaba el desayuno y se tomaba una buena ducha de agua caliente. Bajó las escaleras que conectaban los dormitorios con el recibidor y una vez ahí, corrió a las otras escaleras que daban a las aulas. Subió los escalones casi con prisa hasta la segunda planta y, en el pasillo que daba a su clase, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando. No supo el qué hasta que una compañera pasó por su lado. Karin, que tenía el cabello de un distintivo color rojo, ahora lo tenía... negro. Parpadeó confundida. Varias chicas se habían teñido de negro y absolutamente todas llevaban el mismo peinado.

Hinata las observó desconcertada y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo Kiba, que parecía molesto por algo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le susurró en el oído.

El chico la miró sorprendido, no la había visto llegar. Luego resopló y se acercó a su oreja.

—Sasuke —dijo en voz tan baja que Hinata se tuvo que arrimar un poco más para escucharle. Ella le miró sin entender. —¿Recuerdas cuando se extendió el rumor que le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo? —ella asintió. Desde ese día, Hinata era una de las pocas alumnas del internado que tenían la melena corta. —Pues ahora se dice que le gustan las chicas con el pelo como el de su madre.

—Ah.

Miró a Karin de soslayo. Qué lástima. Con lo bonito que era el color de su melena... Y eso explicaba por qué su compañera de cuarto, Ino, se había dejado el cabello suelto por primera vez desde que la conoció. No había apreciado ningún cambio en Sakura, la otra chica con la que compartía habitación, pero pensándolo bien su peinado ya se parecía al de Mikoto Uchiha.

—¿Sabes? —el chico sonreía con picardía, como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura. —Si tuvieras el pelo largo, te parecerías mucho a ellas.

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡Kiba!

El chico se echó a reír. Ella en cambio estaba sumamente avergonzada. No podía ni imaginarse a sí misma actuando así. Si eso era lo que implicaba tener pareja, entonces esperaba no tener novio nunca. Qué horror.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata intentaba no reírse mientras Konohamaru seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos para después ponerlos él mismo en práctica. Seguramente esa era su primera vez pelando langostinos con cubiertos. Qué ternura. Se estaba esforzando por impresionar a la familia de su novia, sobretodo a Hiashi. Hinata sentía compasión por él. Si ella misma sentía una presión enorme por ser la hija, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería tener a Hiashi Hyuuga de suegro.

—Qué bonito vestido, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió a su tía a modo de agradecimiento.

—Es cierto —Hinata notó que su abuela la miraba con orgullo. —Nunca ha sido fea pero desde que se arregla está preciosa.

—Nada que ver con las sudaderas holgadas que llevaba antes. ¿Os acordáis?

Los presentes se rieron y Hinata sonrió más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Sabía que lo decían sin malicia pero no dejaba de ser menos hiriente por eso.

—Y ahora mírala. Los pocos días que puede pasar en casa por vacaciones se va al centro comercial a comprarse ropa y maquillaje —comentó Hana. —Es más coqueta...

—Y el pelo así le queda genial.

Hinata había dejado que le creciera el cabello y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura.

—Faltaría más —interrumpió Hiashi molesto. —Doscientos cincuenta dólares que me gasté en peluquería...

Hinata hizo una mueca, más no dijo nada por precaución. Se limitó a beber de su vaso de agua. El tratamiento de queratina era un tema tabú en su casa. A ella le gustaría trabajar y ganar dinero para pagar sus cosas, pero si la obligaban a ir a un internado ¿qué podía hacer ella?

—El caso es que está preciosa —zanjó el papá de Neji. —Seguro que debe de tener muchos pretendientes en el internado.

—Sin duda. ¿Para cuándo el novio, Hinata?

Por fuera Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada, pero por dentro quería llorar de la frustración. ¡Cómo odiaba esa pregunta! Cada vez que se reunían en su familia, siempre había alguien que tenía que sacar el tema del novio y desde que Hanabi les presentó a Konohamaru, la situación se había agravado. Tenía diecisiete años y su familia actuaba como si se le estuviera pasando el arroz.

—No tengo novio, tía —fingió una sonrisa a la hermana de su padre.

—Porque no quiere —habló Hanabi aburrida. —Cada dos por tres aparece un chico que la invita a salir y ella les dice a todos que no.

—¿Qué? —la mamá de Neji la miró sorprendida. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no los conozco, tía...

—Bueno, en eso consisten las citas, en conocer a gente —le explicó y Hinata se llevó el langostino a la boca para no contestar. ¿Dónde quería que tuviera esa cita? ¿En el cuarto de la lavandería?

—¿Qué hay de ese chico? Kiba, creo que se llamaba... —Hinata tuvo que beber agua porque casi se ahoga con el langostino.

—Mamá, por favor —dijo horrorizada, con el rostro casi morado.

—¿Qué pasa? Es guapete...

—Es como mi hermano —replicó espantada. —Salir con él es como... Como si saliera con Neji.

—Ew —se estremeció Konohamaru y Hinata se aguantó la risa.

—Pues así no vas a conseguir novio nunca —le advirtió nana.

—Es que no quiero novio, estoy muy bien sola —contestó lo más calmada que pudo. Estaba empezando a alterarse.

—Bueno, ya está bien —interrumpió Hiashi. —Es joven, ya tendrá tiempo para eso. Lo importante ahora son los estudios.

—Eso es verdad —asintió su hermano gemelo. —Y tengo entendido que está sacando excelentes notas. ¿Cómo te fue el examen de historia, Hinata?

Hinata no quería hablar de eso, pero cualquier tema era preferible al de su eterna soltería, así que se dirigió a su tío con la mayor de las sonrisas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Se encuentran seis litros de un gas ideal a veinticuatro grados centígrados y presión constante… —leía el enunciado con el ceño fruncido. —¿Cuánto disminuye su temperatura para que su volumen sea de cuatro litros? Hay que pasar la temperatura a kelvin —agarró la calculadora que estaba a unos centímetros de su cuaderno y empezó a pulsar botones. —Veinticuatro grados centígrados más doscientos setenta y tres coma quince…

Escuchó unas risas que provenían del pasillo. Dejó su calculadora en la mesa, se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de salir a fisgonear cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo absurda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A ella qué le importaba? Se dejó caer en la silla y siguió formulando la operación. Tenía un examen el lunes, debía estudiar. Suspender era un concepto desconocido para Hinata, no podía permitírselo.

—Cuatro litros por doscientos noventa y siete coma quince kelvin entre seis litros…

Apagó la calculadora y guardó sus bolígrafos en el estuche. No conseguía concentrarse y bastante había estudiado ya durante toda la semana. Las fórmulas estaban grabadas a fuego en su cerebro. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y enterró su cabeza en ellos. Si seguía así colapsaría. Con un suspiro, Hinata cogió su móvil y se lanzó a la cama. Estaba seleccionando una canción en Spotify cuando la puerta de su habitación se entreabrió. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando en vez de sus compañeras de cuarto, un chico rubio de ojos azules asomó su cabeza.

—¡Sakura! —gritó en susurros. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó con impaciencia.

Era Naruto Uzumaki. Iba a su clase y era el mejor amigo de su compañera de cuarto. Hinata era consciente de que a ese chico nada le gustaba más que romper las reglas, pero deambular de noche por los dormitorios de las chicas era un suicidio. Se estaban jugando la expulsión.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —volvió a preguntar, mientras vigilaba ambos lados por si se acercaba alguien.

—No lo sé. Duchándose, supongo —respondió agitada. —Vete, si te descubren nos castigarán a los d… —se interrumpió a sí misma cuando el chico puso cara de espanto. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No me asustes.

—Mierda —dijo, metiéndose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta con prisas.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, n…! —el chico tapó su boca con la mano y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

—Shhh.

A pesar de que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que por unos segundos creyó que se le saldría del pecho, Hinata pudo escuchar claramente unos pasos en el pasillo._ Bum, bum, bum, bum._ Tragó saliva. No había estado tan asustada en su vida. Cuando fuera quien fuese se alejó, Naruto retiró su mano. Suspiraron aliviados.

—Hola, Hinata —sonrió fingiendo inocencia, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Podía ser más descarado? Ella lo miró con enfado.

—Casi me gano la expulsión por tu culpa —se cruzó de brazos indignada y él sonrió.

—Qué exagerada —se rió, agitando su cabeza. —Es tu primera ofensa, como mucho te mandarían a lavar los platos.

—De más de cuatrocientos alumnos. Gracias.

Él la ignoró. Algo más había llamado su atención. Su rostro cambió de picardía a curiosidad. Tardó unos momentos en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos brillaron. Hinata le siguió la mirada y se alertó cuando vio que estaba mirando sus apuntes.

—¿Son tus apuntes de química? —se acercó al escritorio a grandes zancadas, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones. —¿Les puedo hacer una foto?

Hinata, pequeña pero ágil, corrió al escritorio, agarró el cuaderno y lo protegió apretándolo contra su pecho. Él parpadeó. Qué rápida.

—Con un 'no' bastaba.

—Perdona, ¿te puedes ir ya? —preguntó con incredulidad, señalando la puerta con el dedo. La situación le parecía de lo más surrealista.

—Qué grosera. ¿Así tratas a las visitas? —él se volvió a reír, lo cual la frustró aún más. Y para colmo de males, lejos de marcharse, se sentó en su cama. No la de Sakura, no,_ su_ cama.

—Sakura no está aquí —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces? —exigió saber.

—Está en mi cuarto… Con Sasuke —admitió desganado. No quería que la chica lo echara de la habitación a patadas y sabía que eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría si no le hablaba de su situación. Hinata estaba confundida. —No le digas nada a nadie. Se me ocurrió que si estaban allí, no estarían aquí. ¿Tiene sentido?

No, no lo tenía, porque si estaban en el cuarto de Sasuke y Naruto eso significaba que no estaban en ningún otro sitio, no solo en la habitación de Sakura, pero Hinata nunca había sufrido de mal de amores, así que… Sintiendo compasión por el chico se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole la libreta que tenía en sus manos.

—Si no entiendes algo, dímelo. No me ha dado tiempo a pasarlos a limpio —informó. Él le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Vaya. Qué suerte que la chica que me gusta me ignore —bromeó, abriendo la libreta para ojearla por encima. Ella se rió.

Naruto la miró fijamente. A pesar de que siempre había considerado a Hinata guapa, la chica nunca había llamado su atención. Con su larga melena perfectamente alisada, el flequillo completamente recto y el uniforme del internado sin ninguna arruga o botón sin abrochar le parecía demasiado refinada para su gusto. Nunca la había visto así, con el pelo recogido en un desordenado moño y el pijama de verano compuesto por una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Así de desarreglada estaba preciosa. No era de extrañar que tantos chicos se interesaran por ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó incómoda. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

—Que te voy a tener que llamar a menudo —contestó, frunciendo los labios en pose pensativa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿A qué venia eso? Él la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia, agitando el cuaderno en sus manos.

—Pues porque no hay quien entienda esta letra de médico.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata miraba de reojo con desdén a los hombres de la familia que estaban sentados en el sofá viendo un partido de Champions mientras las mujeres cocinaban y ponían la mesa. Esa tradición tan machista aún se empleaba en su casa, pero no podía quejarse sin hacer enfadar a nana. Cuando la abuela se enfadaba temblaban los cristales. Estaba sacando el rollo de servilletas del armario de la cocina cuando notó a su madre inspeccionándola con la mirada. Hinata la miró sin entender. ¿Qué quería? Su madre frunció el ceño con insistencia, pero al ver que su hija no sabía lo que quería decir, resopló frustrada y señaló a su cuñada con la cabeza. ¡Oh!

—¡Feliz aniversario de bodas, tía! —exclamó Hinata avergonzada. Su madre se lo había recordado unas cien veces antes de llegar y pese a eso se había olvidado.

—Gracias, sobrina —sonrió la madre de Neji con emoción.

—¡Feliz aniversario, tía! —repitió Hanabi, que no quería ser menos.

—Gracias, tesoro —se rió divertida.

—Quince años ya, ¿no? —sonrió Hana con complicidad. Su cuñada asintió feliz.

—Más diez de novios. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Tendría la edad de Hinata cuando comenzamos a salir...

Hinata tenía intención de llevar las servilletas y la sal a la vez, pero alertada por el peligro inminente, optó por una sabia retirada a tiempo. No fue lo suficientemente rápida. Su abuela se le adelantó.

—Es que con diecisiete ya tienes edad más que suficiente para tener pareja. No entiendo por qué la niña aún no sale con nadie.

—Dios... —susurró Hinata en voz tan baja que no la oyó nadie. ¿Por qué siempre que se reunía con su familia acababa saliendo el tema del novio?

—Sí que sale con alguien.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todas las presentes a la vez, incluyendo Hinata que miraba con horror a su hermana.

—Que tiene novio —continuó Hanabi con indiferencia, contando los tenedores que tenía en la mano para ver si había cogido suficientes para todos.

—¿Qué dices? —exclamó Hinata aturdida. —No tengo novio.

—Claro que sí —la acusó Hanabi. —Ese chico rubio. El amigo de Konohamaru.

—¿Naruto? —Hinata estaba en shock.

—¿Un amigo de Konohamaru? Pero si Hinata le saca cinco años a ese chico —comentó Hana.

—Es que no es de la edad de Konohamaru. Naruto es mayor. Tiene la edad de Hinata. De hecho, va a su clase.

—¡Naruto no es mi novio! —exclamó indignada.

—¡Si te la pasas todo el día con él!

—Es un amigo.

—Sí, ya. Un amigo —se rió nana. —Eso decimos todas al principio, niña.

—Pero es verdad —replicó frustrada. —Me pidió que le ayudara a estudiar química, eso es todo.

Pero solo bastó una mirada para que Hinata comprendiera que absolutamente nadie creía en su palabra. De hecho, su tía la miraba con diversión y le guiñaba un ojo traviesa. Hinata se limitó a fulminar a Hanabi con la mirada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos de todos los presentes no se despegaban ni un segundo de la pareja. Hasta Sasuke los observaba con atención. Por suerte Rock Lee estaba haciendo un examen de recuperación, porque ser discreto o disimular no se le podía dar peor al chico. Finalmente Choji asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para regresar a la mesa con sus amigos. Caminaba sin prisas, relajado. Se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber cómo interpretar la paz espiritual de Choji. ¿Le había dicho que sí? ¿Que no? ¿Qué le había dicho? No tuvieron que esperar mucho, Choji se plantó delante de ellos al cabo de unos segundos y les informó de cómo le había ido.

—¡Ojo! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantándose para palmearle la espalda a Choji. —Qué grande.

—Felicidades, grandullón —le felicitó Kiba, muy contento por su amigo.

—¿Grande? ¿Grandullón? —repitió con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que le llamaran gordito. —¿Qué queréis decir?

—Pues que eres un fenómeno —contestó Kiba, alborotando su pelo. Sai llegó justo en ese momento con la bandeja de comida en las manos. —¡Eh, Sai! ¿Sabes que Choji va a llevar a Karui al baile?

El chico no reaccionó, parecía que no le importara en lo más mínimo.

—Y yo voy con Ino.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Naruto en shock. —¿Ino? ¿Ino Yamanaka?

—¿Qué otra Ino hay?

—Joder con el nuevo —silvó Kiba. Un poco más y sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas. Sai se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, que lo miraba reacio. No le caía muy bien ese chico.

—¿Vosotros aún no tenéis pareja? —preguntó Sai. Se refería a Naruto y a Kiba.

—Es verdad —dijo Choji, alegre de salir de la lista de los 'sin-pareja'. —Sasuke va con Sakura, Sai con Ino, Neji con Tenten, Gaara con Matsuri y yo con Karui. Hasta Shikamaru ha conseguido que la hermana de Gaara acepte salir con él, pero Kiba, Naruto y Rock Lee aún no tienen pareja para el baile.

—Nop —sonrió Naruto, muy despreocupado por la situación. El hecho de que no estuviera saltando por las paredes acosando a cualquier chica que pasara por delante era como un presentimiento, un augurio de que algo malo iba a pasar.

—Es que yo solo quiero ir con Tamaki —respondió Kiba. —No se lo pediré a cualquiera.

—Si ya te ha dicho que no —le recordó Shikamaru.

—Pero acabará aceptando —les señaló con el tenedor, muy seguro de sus palabras. —Ya veréis.

—¿Y tú, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke, algo preocupado por la serenidad de su mejor amigo.

—¿Yo qué? —contestó risueño.

—¿Aún no se lo has pedido a nadie? —habló Kiba.

—A nadie —asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—No se le voy a pedir a nadie —pinchó una albóndiga con el tenedor y se la llevó a la boca.

—¿Es que acaso pretendes ir solo?

—¿Qué? —se rió Naruto, como si Choji hubiera dicho la tontería más grande que jamás había escuchado. —No voy a ir solo...

—¿Entonces? —Kiba perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. —¡Si no estás haciendo nada! ¿Cómo quieres encontrar pareja así?

—Exacto —los ojos de Naruto brillaron con misterio. —No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué? —todos los presentes se miraron extrañados. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Kiba salió del trance al ver a Tamaki entrar en el comedor. Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a seguirla.

—Ahí viene. Deseadme suerte —susurró.

—Suerte —contestaron todos, Choji y Naruto con la boca llena de albóndigas.

Hinata entró justó detrás de Tamaki. Parecía molesta por algo. No tuvo que hacer cola para recoger su bandeja con comida, Kiba siempre llegaba primero así que habían adoptado la costumbre de que él cogiera las bandejas de ambos y la esperara en la mesa. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla que hasta hacía pocos segundos había ocupado su mejor amigo, justo al lado de Naruto.

—¿Y Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Secándose el pelo. Estará a punto de bajar —respondió la chica. Sasuke asintió conforme y Shikamaru deslizó la bandeja de Hinata hasta colocarla enfrente de ella. —Gracias.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó Naruto, aparentemente preocupado. Hinata suspiró.

—Es solo que... —no pudo terminar la frase, que un chico de un curso mayor que ella se había acercado y la miraba fijamente. —Ho... Hola...

—Hola, Hinata. Soy... Bueno, nos hemos visto algunas veces en la biblioteca. Quería saber si... —el chico respiró hondo para darse valor. Estaba muy nervioso. —Bueno, quería saber si tienes pareja para el baile.

—No... —respondió incómoda. Los ojos del chico brillaron.

—Entonces... ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Hinata tragó saliva y pidió auxilio mentalmente. Estaba al borde de la ansiedad. Ese era el cuarto chico en seis horas. ¡Si nunca había hablado con ellos! Jamás había sido una persona muy sociable y esto le resultaba mortificante.

—Yo... No puedo, lo siento —dijo con voz queda. Se sentía tan culpable que quería llorar. El chico borró su sonrisa.

—Ah —contestó avergonzado. —No... pasa nada. Ya nos veremos —fingió una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Hinata, presa de la angustia, dio un largo trago a su vaso de agua.

—No... No puedo más —confesó alterada. —Es muy incómodo. Yo...

—Ahí viene otro —dijo Sai.

—¿Qué? —exclamó horrorizada. Se giró y en efecto, Toneri Otsutsuki se acercaba a ella a paso firme. —No... —miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, hasta que sus temblorosos ojos encontraron los de Naruto. —¿Aún no tienes pareja para el baile? —él negó con la cabeza. —¿Irías conmigo? Por favor...

—Claro —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

Hinata suspiró aliviada y se volteó para explicarle lo más suavemente posible a su próximo depredador que no podía salir con él porque ya tenía pareja. No alcanzó a ver a Naruto levantar su vaso de agua con una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera brindando con una copa de champán.

—Qué hijo de puta... —susurró Sasuke. Naruto sonrió encantado y dio un largo trago al vaso. Éxito rotundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La familia de Hinata había estado sumamente preocupada por ella. Era de esperarse por las circunstancias, pero Hinata estaba peor que mal. Nada más llegar al tanatorio se sentó en un sillón y no se había movido ni un centímetro desde entonces. No habló, no lloró, ni siquiera quiso ir al restaurante, por mucho que sus padres le insistieran que tenía que comer algo. Al final habían acordado pedir algún bocadillo para llevar, pero la chica no había probado bocado alguno.

Al menos así fue hasta que llegó ese chico, el rubio del que tanto hablaba Hanabi y el cual Hinata no quería ni mencionar.

—¡Hinata! —gritó, corriendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo de oso.

—¡Naruto, no grites! —le regañó su madre, que corría detrás de su hijo junto a su marido.

—Discúlpenos —pidió Minato a Hana, quien tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. —Naruto quería ver a Hinata.

La directora Tsunade había sacado a Hinata en mitad de una clase. Naruto, muy preocupado por ella, estuvo esperándola en la entrada del pasillo que daba al dormitorio de las chicas durante varias horas hasta que por casualidad se encontró con Tenten, la novia del primo de Hinata, que le informó de las nuevas. La abuela de Hinata había fallecido y tanto ella como Hanabi y Neji habían vuelto a casa por unos días. Como no podía salir del internado sin autorización de sus padres, Naruto llamó tantas veces a casa que Kushina se presentó en el internado para darle unos cuantos capones por pesado.

Hana asintió con la cabeza y se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo su hija se lanzaba sobre los brazos de Naruto y se echaba a llorar, llamando a su abuela una y otra vez. Naruto la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba el pelo, susurrándole cosas dulces al oído. Hana sonrió con tristeza. Le consolaba saber que dejaba a su niña en buenas manos. Seguro que nana desde el cielo pensaba lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Naruto entró en su habitación casi gritó del susto al sentir a alguien, que claramente había estado escondiéndose tras la puerta, tirar de su brazo. Suspiró aliviado cuando divisó a su captora. Hinata se llevó el dedo a los labios y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—Casi me llevo una expulsión por tu culpa —imitó la voz de Hinata y ella rodó los ojos. Naruto sonrió divertido y la acorraló contra la puerta, rodeándola con sus brazos. Hinata se puso de puntillas y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Naruto le dejó marcar el ritmo. Pocas eran las veces que Hinata tomaba la iniciativa y pensaba aprovechar cada una de ellas.

—Naruto...

—¿Sí? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados entre beso y beso. Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por concentrarse, sobretodo cuando el rubio metió su mano por dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme de Hinata.

—¿Quién era esa chica? —eso bastó para que Naruto se separara de ella y la mirara con confusión. —La chica rubia con la que estabas en la biblioteca...

—¿Shion? —Hinata asintió, aunque no tenía ni idea de su nombre. —Es una amiga, ¿por qué?

—Ya —respondió secamente. —¿Una amiga... cómo yo? —presionó sonrojada. Naruto encajó las piezas del puzzle y sonrió divertido. Era eso. Estaba celosa.

—Es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres —respondió con sinceridad. —Como es nueva en el internado y no conoce a nadie, está todo el día detrás de mí. No puedo culparla. El primer día de colegio siempre es aterrador. Pero...

—Pero ¿qué? —dijo casi con miedo.

—Eres mi amiga porque así lo has querido —le recordó. —Ya sabes cómo me siento.

Desde la noche del baile su relación había cambiado. Ahora eran... Follamigos, amigos con derecho o cómo quieran llamarlo. Bueno, intentaban serlo. Naruto constantemente le confesaba sus sentimientos sin pudor alguno y estaba casi seguro que ella también estaba enamorada de él, pero le aterraba tanto que las cosas salieran mal y por ende perder su amistad que no se atrevía a cruzar la última línea que les quedaba. O al menos...

—Y con una justa razón —le contestó, insegura de sus palabras. —Pero ahora... Ya no sé...

—Hinata —la chica tenía la vista fija en el suelo así que colocó su dedo índice bajo su mentón para alzarle la cabeza. Hinata le miró con miedo. —Te quiero y lo sabes. Si quieres que sea tu novio solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Por favor, no me hagas decírtelo... —contestó con timidez, con las mejillas cada vez más rojas y el corazón a mil por hora. Naruto la miraba expectante. —Pero yo... Creo que... Sí quiero...

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Para cuando el novio, Hinata?

Hinata odiaba las reuniones familiares. Esa era una exageración, por supuesto, pues adoraba a su familia, pero siempre, siempre, sin excepción, acababa saliendo de un modo u otro el tema de su soltería, y eso la frustraba de sobremanera. Ah, pero ahora... Hinata alejó la copa de vino blanco de sus labios y se los relamió antes de contestar, dispuesta a saborear el momento.

—Ya tengo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos. Bueno, todos menos Hiashi, que aunque no dijo palabra la miraba de forma amenazadora.

Hana sonrió, mirando a su hija con cariño. Su bebé al fin tenía su primer novio. El primer amor de su hija. Nada podía ser más bonito que eso.

—Se llama Naruto —contestó con una sonrisa, como si ese nombre les fuera desconocido.

—¿No que era solo un amigo? —dijo la mamá de Neji con picardía.

—Lo era —contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Llevamos unos meses solamente.

—Mírala —volvió a hablar su tía, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Mira cómo le brillan los ojitos cuando habla del novio. Qué tierna...

Claro que Hinata había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Pensaba que una vez consiguiera pareja la dejarían en paz, pero su familia, más terca que nadie, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de soltar bombas tan fácilmente.

—Y ¿cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? —preguntó el papá de Neji. —En el tanatorio no te separaste ni un minuto del chico y no pudimos ni decirle hola.

Hinata palideció y boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

—Es verdad —comentó Hana con mucha ilusión. —¿Visteis cómo se abrazaban? Me dieron ganas de comérmelos a besos a los dos.

—Mamá, por favor...

—¿Por qué no lo has traído hoy? —le interrogó su tía.

—Es navidad, tía —contestó acalorada. —Está con su familia...

—Bueno, pero lo traerás la próxima vez, ¿no?

Hinata sonrió, pero por dentro no hacía más que llorar a moco tendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? —se quejó Naruto, secando con un paño cada utensilio de cocina que le pasaba Hinata. La chica no contestó, se limitó a frotar el plato con la esponja que tenía en las manos. No pararía hasta que saliera la mancha de tomate. —¿Estás enfadada?

—No, no estoy enfadada —respondió, alejando el plato de su rostro para observarlo mejor. La dichosa mancha seguía ahí, aunque poco a poco se iba borrando.

—¿Entonces? —insistió él con cansancio.

—Ya oíste a Tsunade, amor. Hasta que no freguemos todos los platos no podremos salir de aquí.

—¡La vieja no lo decía en serio! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Se lo había creído de verdad? —Siempre dice lo mismo, pero en media hora estará aquí para darnos un último sermón antes de enviarnos cada uno a nuestra habitación.

—Igualmente... —replicó su novia, pasando nuevamente la esponja por el plato.

—¡Amor, tienen lavavajillas! Cuando vuelva Tsunade le dará absolutamente igual que hayamos fregado dos platos que cuarenta.

Hinata colocó el plato en la encimera y le miró fijamente, llevándose las manos a las caderas. Lejos de intimidar a nadie, resultaba de lo más adorable.

—Te dije que algún día nos acabarían descubriendo.

—Bueno —musitó Naruto agitado. —En ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar que a alguna chica le robarían el móvil y registrarían las habitaciones. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso pase?

—Pues ha pasado —refunfuñó Hinata. Naruto la abrazó con cariño.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, ¿vale? —la besó en la frente y Hinata se relajó. —Ya sé que para ti los estudios son lo más importante, amor, pero somos jóvenes. Tsunade ya se lo espera. No somos los primeros ni los últimos que han acabado aquí. Ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada malo. Simplemente me vieron en tu cuarto. Hablando, nada más.

Hinata suspiró.

—No es eso...

A medias, porque claro que le preocupaban los estudios. Mucho más desde que había decidido estudiar fisioterapia en la universidad y la nota de corte era altísima. Pero lo que la inquietaba era otra cosa.

—¿Entonces? —Hinata tragó saliva, mirando fijamente el pecho del rubio, sin atreverse a cruzar miradas. Naruto la besó en la coronilla. Hinata siempre evitaba el contacto visual cuando algo la tenía intranquila. —Puedes contarme.

—Es mi familia —le confesó sonrojada. —Te quieren conocer.

—Ah —dijo él, aliviado de que solo fuera eso. —Vale.

—¿Vale? —repitió, muy sorprendida de su reacción.

—Sí. Vale.

—Vale.

—Vale.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Aquí viene la fisioterapeuta de la familia —exclamó la hermana de Hana, orgullosa de su sobrina.

Naruto y Hinata llegaban tomados de las manos. Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rosa y saludó a su familia con una sonrisa tímida. Es verdad que venían de su ceremonia de graduación, pero...

—Aún me queda el TFG, tía.

—Ya te queda nada —le dijo su tío Hizashi sonriente.

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en la mesa y él la besó en la sien para transmitirle su apoyo. Hinata se sentía tan bien y en paz que cerró los ojos. Todos los presentes se emocionaron al ver la escena, menos Hiashi que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Era muy posesivo con sus hijas. Especialmente con el rubio, que parecía que no conocía el significado de la palabra decoro.

—Y tú, Naruto, ¿qué tal los estudios?

—Bien. Ahí voy —contestó sin dar muchos detalles, pues había suspendido algunos créditos. Estaba estudiando una ingeniería, lo cual se complicaba aún más si le añadías que también trabajaba de camarero por las noches.

—¿No habéis pensado en casaros?

Naruto no dijo nada. La pregunta le tomó tan de sorpresa que no le salieron las palabras.

—¿Qué? —Hinata estaba aturdida.

—Ya lleváis mucho tiempo juntos y estáis en la edad.

—Pero si no hemos acabado ni la universidad, mamá.

—Aún son jóvenes —intervino Hiashi.

—Tampoco tanto. ¿Veinticuatro años? Yo a esa edad ya estaba embarazada de Neji.

—Eran otros tiempos, cariño —le dijo su esposo. —Ahora las cosas son diferentes.

La mamá de Neji resopló.

—Ya ves tú qué tanto podrán haber cambiado las cosas en veinte años.

—Pues mucho —contestó Neji. —No existían ni los smartphones, ¿recuerdas?

—Tú no hables tanto que a ti te digo lo mismo —contestó su madre con enojo. —Ya va siendo hora de que te cases con Tenten.

—Bueno —recuperó la voz Naruto, aunque sus mejillas seguían del color del tomate. —Primero hay que acabar la universidad y luego ya pensaremos en eso.

El patriarca de la familia asintió conforme.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—No... —contestó Hinata.

—¿No? —Naruto se levantó del suelo con el rostro desencajado por la tristeza.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a arreglar su error. —He dicho 'no' en plan... 'No me lo puedo creer', ¿entiendes?

Naruto no supo interpretar su reacción.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¡sí! —exclamó, arrojándose a sus brazos.

—¿Sí?

—No, ¡claro que sí! —Naruto la apartó de él y la miró con inseguridad.

—¿Es un sí o un no?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Es un sí! ¡Te amo!

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Ambos se dejaron llevar y dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, claro que cuando las manos de Naruto se deslizaron peligrosamente hacia su trasero Hinata tuvo que poner un alto. Se separó de él con un carraspeo y extendió su brazo, inclinando la mano. Tan pronto como su prometido deslizó el anillo hacia arriba insertándolo en su dedo, este cayó con rapidez al suelo.

—Me va un poco grande —comentó lo obvio.

Naruto recogió el anillo del suelo y se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—Le pedí a Sakura que me acompañara. Sabía que tenías los dedos pequeños así que pedí una talla menos que la que usa ella —explicó sonrojado. —Eres más pequeñita de lo que pensaba. Bueno, no pasa nada. Se puede ajustar a tu medida.

—Vale. De todas formas, es precioso. Me encanta, amor.

Naruto y Hinata se volvieron a besar y hubiera sido un momento muy bonito si el pelo de ella no se hubiera enganchado al anillo que Naruto todavía tenía en las manos, al agarrarla él de las mejillas para acercarla más a él.

—¡Ah, ah! —se quejó de dolor y él se retiró asustado.

—¡Ostras! No te muevas.

Hinata suspiró de alivio cuando el rubio consiguió deshacer el enredo y Naruto le enseñó incómodo el anillo.

—Mejor lo guardo —Hinata asintió con la cabeza y Naruto guardó la joya en su correspondiente cajita de terciopelo, que a su vez metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Ahora sí...

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Ven aquí.

Hinata no puso objeción alguna cuando Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Mmmm, qué rica. Cómo se nota que eres una Hyuuga.

Hinata agradeció el cumplido de su tío. Estas navidades había insistido en organizar una cena en su nuevo hogar. Su primera vez como anfitriona. Había sugerido realizarla el día de Nochebuena, pero sus familiares se negaron en rotundo. Siempre habían pasado ese día en casa de nana y no tenían ninguna intención de romper esa tradición. Navidad siempre se había celebrado en casa de Hizashi, así que decidieron hacer un cambio de planes al último minuto y pasar Navidad con la familia de Naruto y hacer la cena el día de Nochevieja.

—Estarás contento, Naruto, con una mujer que cocina así de bien.

—Muchísimo —respondió él, llevándose la cuchara a la boca. —Da igual lo que haga, que todo está de muerte.

—Pues no dices lo mismo de mis judías.

—Lo dicho,_ de muerte_ —bromeó él con los ojos brillantes y todos se echaron a reír, menos Hinata que lo miró indignada. —Es broma, amor. No eres tú, son las judías. Mi madre lleva toda la vida intentándolo y aún no ha conseguido que me acabe un plato.

—Menudo ejemplo le vas a dar a mis sobrinos —dijo Hanabi divertida. Naruto y Hinata se atragantaron. Él con la sopa de marisco y ella con el vino tinto que estaba tomando. —¿Qué? No os faltará mucho, ¿no?

¿Desde cuándo Hanabi se había unido al bando de las familiares chismosas?

—Ya tengo un hijo —esquivó Hinata la pregunta. Luego cayó en la cuenta y miró a su marido. —Le has puesto agua y comida, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó él, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino. —Tranquila, que el gato vive mejor que nosotros.

Meses atrás Naruto se había encontrado un gato atigrado recién nacido en la basura. No le costó mucho convencer a su esposa. Nada más verlo, Hinata se enamoró perdidamente de él. Le habían puesto de nombre Kyuubi. Era algo arisco y se iba corriendo cada vez que alguien hacía el más mínimo intento de acariciarlo, pero tenía a sus dueños completamente embelesados. Ahora tenía cuatro meses y por suerte su manía de morder a la gente había desaparecido casi por completo.

—No cambiéis de tema —habló Hana. Parecía muy seria. —¿Cuándo me vais a dar nietos? ¡No quiero ser abuela a los setenta!

—Pregúntale a Hanabi —contestó Hinata incómoda.

—Tu hermana no tiene ni pareja —respondió su madre. Hanabi y Konohamaru habían roto al empezar la universidad, pues ella quería estudiar en el extranjero y él no deseaba vivir en ningún otro país que no fuera Japón. Desde entonces había conocido a varios chicos, pero ningún novio le había durado mucho. Hinata tenía la leve sospecha que seguía enamorada del amigo de su marido. —Tú llevas tres años casada.

—Cuatro —apuntó Naruto. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cuatro ya? —Hizashi estaba sorprendido. Sí que volaba el tiempo.

—¡Peor me lo pones! —exclamó Hana.

—Mamá, aún no, ¿de acuerdo? —sentenció lo más calmada que pudo. —Quiero vivir un poco más antes de atarme de esa forma.

—Un hijo no es ninguna atadura —intervino su tía enfadada de escucharle decir algo así. Hinata suspiró mentalmente. —Déjalo, Hana, no lo entenderá hasta que sea madre, pero sobrina, más vale que te des prisa si no quieres que se te pase el arroz. Ya no eres ninguna jovencita.

Hinata no contestó.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿En qué piensas?

Hinata salió de su ensoñación y miró a su esposo, que no dejaba de observar al bebé en sus brazos. Hinata sonrió ante la escena. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan feliz. Cansada, sí, y mucho, pero muy feliz. El pequeño Boruto abrió su boca para soltar un largo bostezo y luego se giró para acomodarse mejor en los brazos de su padre. Naruto lo besó con ternura en su pelada cabecita.

—Tiene el color de tus ojos —le comentó Naruto emocionado. Hinata se echó a reír.

—¿Qué dices? Si aún no los ha abierto.

—Ya verás que tengo razón.

Hinata no se lo discutió. Pasarían meses hasta que se estableciera el color de ojos del pequeño, así que era imposible saberlo ahora, pero su marido estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que no se atrevió a rebatirlo. Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera equivocado. Pocas cosas le gustaban más en el mundo que los ojos tan azules de su marido.

—Es rubio como tú —añadió ella, sin apartar su vista de su creciente familia.

—¿Qué dices? Si es calvo —contraatacó él divertido. Hinata negó con la cabeza, sin poder contener la risa.

—Perdona a tu padre, mi amor —le habló al bebé, sin dejar de sonreir. —Es un poco tonto.

—¡Hey! —exclamó él, fingiendo estar ofendido. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja le delató. —Aún no me has dicho en qué estabas pensando.

Hinata le miró indecisa. ¿Cómo explicarle aquello sin que la tachara de loca?

—¿Alguna vez te has alegrado de perder una guerra?

Naruto la miró inexpresivo. Hinata no supo interpretar su reacción.

—¿Hablas de Juego de Tronos?

—¿Qué? —estaba atónita. —¡Claro que no!

Naruto parpadeó.

—Pues no entiendo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo. Cosas mías —miró al niño y extendió sus brazos. —¿Me lo pasas, por favor?

Naruto se acercó y le tendió el bebé con cautela.

—Hinata...

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado, no le vayas a tirar de los pelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!

Ay... Esta, creo, es la historia más rara que jamás he escrito. Ni siquiera la he pensado. He empezado a escribir lo que me venía al momento y así es como me ha quedado. No sé siquiera si le gustará a nadie, pero ya que la he escrito pues lo mínimo que puedo hacer es publicarla. Me gusta cómo quedó, pero no me deja de resultar extraña. La verdad es que la hice pensando en mi novio y en mí, nos gusta lanzarnos pullitas todo el rato. Y en mi familia. Bueno, la familia de todo el mundo. Seguro que a todos nos han lanzado esa fastidiosa pregunta.

Creo que resulta algo forzado porque en un párrafo son amigos y a los tres párrafos están casados, pero espero que la gente entienda que más que en la relación, este fic se centra en la familia de ella.

Me voy a la piscina, que estamos a 32ºC y hoy es mi único día libre en toda la semana. No sé cuándo volveré a escribir, ahora si no estoy de vacaciones tengo que cubrir las vacaciones de mis compañeras y no tengo ni un minuto libre. Me voy a Jaén, Málaga y Budapest. Sé que no le importa a nadie, pero estoy tan feliz que lo comparto con todo el mundo. Literalmente.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Un beso!


End file.
